


Misunderstandings and bloopers

by Raiya



Category: Nowhere Boys (TV)
Genre: Andy gets it wrong, Andy helping Jake with his project, Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, friends being in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 16:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20763566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raiya/pseuds/Raiya
Summary: To get myself to writing again I'm trying to write a story to a prompt of this awesome tumblr prompt list every day :Dhttps://imaginary-legendary-hamilton.tumblr.com/post/147791746936/writing-promptsPrompt Nr. 28. “That’s almost exactly the opposite of what I meant.”And I realized again how much I love this pairing <3Gonna watch the show again :D





	Misunderstandings and bloopers

„That’s almost exactly the opposite of what I meant.“  
Andy could not help but laugh when he observed Jake’s stressed out state and the mess he had made on the table.  
He had left him to get something they would need in the next step, thinking that his instructions would be idiot-proof. Not saying Jake was one but when it came to science projects he was not the best. He made up for that on the field.

They had to prepare a science project and Jake needed to at least get a B for his sponsorship and it was not looking good. After failing terribly during the first of the two weeks he had for the project, he begged Andy for help. Andy’s project was going very well and he had almost finished it so he agreed to help Jake. Of course it had nothing to do with his desperate face that melted Andy’s heart or the prospect of them spending time together.

„Let me.“  
Andy smiled and reached out to take the parts from Jake, brushing his hand softly with his fingers. Maybe he was imagining it but for a second he thought Jake had shivered.  
Blushing slightly Andy started to explain how everything should be adjusted, after a while of rambling he noticed he was talking a little too fast and stopped. He looked shyly at Jake who had not complained yet or asked him to go slower and talk in easy understandable words. 

Andy noticed Jake was not listening to anything he had said. His bright blue eyes were dreamy and far away and even though he was starring at Andy he was not really looking at him. 

„Were you listening to anything I just said?“

Jake blinked surprised and his gaze focused on Andy, a blush was creeping up over his neck to his cheek and he was startled.  
„I uhmm.“

He seemed utterly embarrassed about zoning out.

„Guess that means no. I can build it for you but it will be no use if you can’t explain it later.“

Andy could hardly keep up a serious tone, He knew Jake was handsome but flustered like this he was really cute. 

„I know, sorry.“

„It’s fine you want to take a break? Maybe you can concentrate better after? We’ve been working on it for hours I can get us something to eat if you want to.“

Jake’s grumbling stomach answered Andy’s question. Jake smiled apologetically.

„I skipped lunch so that would be great.“

„Then it’s about time. You want the usual?“

„Yep, thanks.“

-+-++-+-+

Jake stretched and Andy could clearly hear his bones crack. After dinner they kept working on the project and somehow lost count of the time.  
It was already dark outside and they both had not even noticed when the sun went down or that Jake’s phone had buzzed with a message from his mother. 

They made good progress and Jake got a lot better in understanding how everything came together. Andy was positive that Jake would be able to finish it in time with his instructions.

„We made good progress today.“

Jake nodded and reached for his phone in his pants.

„Yes, thanks to you I think I even understand what I’m doing. Oh, my mum wrote I should better head home.“

„Yeah, it’s already late. You can leave everything here and we can continue tomorrow.“

Jake stood up and smiled at Andy. 

„Tomorrow after school again?“

Andy nodded and walked Jake to the door to say goodbye. 

-+-+-+-+

„Andy.“ 

Andy turned around surprised when he heard Jake’s voice from the other end of the hallway. His last lesson had just ended and Jake normally was already heading to training at this time.

Jake came jogging to him and hugged him, making Andy gasp. Jake’s body felt warm and his breath, was tickling Andy’s neck that was even more sensitive now that he had cut his hair again. He felt goose pumps spreading over his skin and hugged Jake back a little unsure. 

„I got an A.“

Jake stepped back and grinned broadly. 

„I knew you would.“ 

Andy smiled too. He was expecting that. Jake might had zoned out sometimes but in the end he understood everything Andy explained. He had no other chance but learn it since Andy explained everything but let him do every step by himself, except the basic planning which they were figuring out together.

„Thanks Andy, I owe you. Is there anything you I can thank you with?“  
Andy could think of something he really wanted but he was too afraid to ask directly. He looked down at his feet to hide his blush and thought what he could ask about instead.

„No, it’s fine. I’m glad I could help.“

„It’s not. I will think of something. I have to go to training now I’m already late. See you tomorrow.“

He gave Andy another short hug and hurried to the training grounds. 

„See you.“

Andy mumbled even though Jake was already out of sight. He ignored the butterflies in his stomach and made his way home, wondering what Jake would come up with.

-+-+-+-+

„Hey Andy, are you free on Saturday?“  
„Uhm, sure. Why?“

„Trent told me about a new interesting place that opened a few weeks ago, you want to go there?“

Trent, Andy had not been bothered by him again, Jake made sure about that but Andy still did not feel very comfortable in his presence. He would love to spend time with Jake but he would prefer it if it was with Sam and Felix or even better alone with Jake.

Jake must have noticed Andy’s hesitation and added quickly.

„Of course we can also do something else like meeting with Felix and Sam.“

He sounded disappointed and Andy shook his head.

„No it’s fine we can go to the restaurant with Trent if you like. We will meet Sam and Felix the weekend after either way.“

After loosing their magic, they had promised each other to not get strangers again and therefore swore to get together once a month, at least until everyone of them would leave for college.

„Trent?“

Jake sounded confused and looked at Andy like he told him the earth was flat and Australian’s blushed harder than Inuits because they were upside down.

„Didn’t you want to bring him?“

Now Andy was confused when Jake started laughing.

„Why should I bring Trent on a date with you?“

Jake chuckled, totally oblivious to what he just said but Andy had heard him pretty clearly. His heart suddenly was beating so much faster and the butterflies in his stomach went wild. Jake said date he clearly did. Or was there something else and he simply misheard? Andy tried to find some other words fitting in instead of date while the words still made sense together but his brain was not working nothing was working. His heartbeat thudded too loud and his whole body felt giddy. He surely was furiously blushing now, maybe the earth was flat and Australia upside down after all. 

„Date?“

Somehow his tongue had moved and his mouth opened, but his voice sounded strange in his own ears. 

He forced himself to look at Jake to read his expression. Jake froze and his face turned bright red when realization hit him. Flat world, upside down, very well a possibility.

„I uhm I…“

Jake stumbled over his own words and he nervously combed his hand through his hair.

„I would like that.“

Andy spoke way to quiet he hardly could understand himself but Jake dropped his hand and his grey eyes met Andy’s gaze questioningly.  
Andy cleared his throat and tried again.

„I would like to go on a date with you?“

The way he said it sounded like a question but Jake knew him well enough by now to know this quirk. Although Andy tried to get rid of it it came out when he was lacking confidence.

Jake smiled, he seemed to have gotten over his shock about his blooper easily.

„Does 6 pm sound good to you?“

Andy could not help himself but smile happily too. In the end he got what he wished for most.

„6 pm is perfect.“

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it I would be most grateful for Kudos and comments :D


End file.
